Lab Rats of SHIELD
by Asha Davis
Summary: part one: a girl is sent from S.H.I.E.L.D. to spy on the Lab Rats. But when she messes up can she fix the damage, or is it all to late for the lab rats part two: the lab rats are ripped away from their home, how will they get back and how will they run from both the law and Hammers?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Knock, Knock, Knock "Can I come in?" A woman's voice asks.

"Yay" I say. The voice walks in. The voice belongs to Natasha Romanova, my teacher, mentor and most of all, best and most trusted friend.

"What are you doing?" She asks me.

"Just packing for my 'assignment'." I tell her.

"Listen I know this was not the assignment you were looking for, but you have to understand after what happened on your last assignment…" She says.

"I know." I sigh.

"Hay is she ready to go?" My friend Steve Rogars asks Natasha as he walks into my room.

"Just about." She answers for me.

"You nervous?" He asks me.

"No." I tell him.

"Listen" he tells me as he walks toward me. He puts his hand on my shoulder and kneels down next to me. "I know this is the first mission since-….. you know, the accident. But I just want you to know that you are going to be great. Your parents would be proud of you for stepping back into the mission field as soon as you are." I nod trying not to cry. I hate it when people mention my parents, or the accident. No matter how hard I try I can't help but to cry.

" Thanks" I mumble. I then turn to my bags and continue packing. Natasha and Steve talk while I pack when I finish I wait silently next to them till they are done with their conversation.

"Ready?" Steve asks me when I realizes I am waiting for him. I nod. Natasha gives me a quick little side huge and then whispers "Good luck." Into my ear. I then follow Steve through the series of hallways until we are up on the roof of the building. There we both get into a car that looks like a minivan on the outside but on the inside is actually a high tech spy van. But not like the cool ones Hollywood makes, this one is too small and crapped. Plus it smells like old lady and hairspray. Inside the car is a man dressed like a civilian. But he is not. None of us are. All of us are agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. none of us are what the world would call normal.

"So you ready to start?" Steve asks. I nod. "Okay. So here's the situation. You are going to be a spy on the lookout for these 3 kids."  
"What's so special about these kids?" I ask.

"They are top secret bionic super humans." He tells me. "S.H.I.E.L.D has known about them for years. They just don't know it."

"Okay, what do you want me to do with them?" I ask.

"Well we have heard about some threats about abducting them and using them as military weapons." He explains.

"So you want to me find out where the threats are coming from." I ask.

"No, we have other agents on that. We want you to make sure whoever is after them stays away from them." He continues.

"Wait, so I am going to be body guard to a bunch of kids?" I ask angrily.

"NO! Well, actually yes that's kinda exactly what you are doing." He tells me.

"I am a highly trained world renowned agent and you are sending me out to be a body guard for a bunch of kids!" I yell.

"Don't think of it as being a body guard think of it as a spy. Listen, we need you to go undercover. Become their friend, get to know them." He says.

"Why couldn't I have been on the other half of this mission and look for the guy sending the threats?" I ask.

"Because one who can do this." He tells me.

"Why, why am I the only one that can do this?" I ask.

"Because you are the only teenage agent in the world." He says. I open my mouth to argue back. But everything he has said, like it always does, makes sense. "Now that we have cleared that up can I continue?"

"Fine." I grumble.

" Your name is Wendy Leelin." He starts.

"Wendy Leelin? What kind of name is that?" I ask.

"Would you rather go with your real name?" he asks smartly. My real name is Penelipope Lickerland. I hate my real name.

"So Wendy Leelin, that's cool." I say. He nods and continues-

"You are 15 and in the 10th grade. You moved from Tampa to Mission Creak because your workaholic father go a job there. Your mother died when you were 3 from a brain tumor. You have not brothers and no sisters. You don't play sports and you don't play any instruments. Other than that you are completely unextraordinary and unnoticeable person."

"Alright, can you tell me more about these kids?" I ask.

"Yay here is a file on each of them." He says handing me 3 thick, tan folders. I open them. I glance at them for about 30 minutes. Here is what I learn. They were made to be military weapons by a man named Douglass Davenport, but Douglas's brother Donald didn't agree with the idea in the first place. So he took the kids from him and raised them as his own and now they go on missions to save the world whenever one of Donald's inventions go wrong. Also the oldest one is Adam Davenport, he's 18, and he has super strength, eye lasers and can shot some form of energy out of his body. Bree is the middle one and the only girl, she is 17. She has super speed and can mimic any sound she wants to. Chase is the youngest, he is 15. He has super intelligent and is generally looked at as the leader. He also has the IQ of 330. He also can make things float, bend, and has advanced senses. I also learned that they have a step brother named Leo who is 14 who is not bionic and a step mother named Tasha.

"These kids are freaks." I laugh when I finish looking over their files.

"Look who's talking." He says. I shrug I guess he's right. A couple hours later we pull up to an apartment building. I get out of the car.

"Here," Steve says handing me a letter.

"What's this?" I ask him.

"Your parents asked me to give you this in case the worst thing possible happens to them. And I decided that this is the best time to give it to you." He answers. I nod and turn away and walk into the building.

My apartment number is 12B. It only takes me about 5 minutes to find it. When I find it I dig in my pock and grab the key. I unlock the door and walk in. The apartment is small. One bedroom, a kitchen, and bathroom. There are no hallways or living room. It's extremely small, but for a 15 year old girl living by herself, it's huge. I decide to explore. The kitchen is fully stocked. My room has a bed, desk and chair, and a drawer filled with cloths that a teenage girl would wear. Handing on the back of my chair is a backpack filled with textbooks, pens, pencils, paper and a school schedule. Inside the desk is more supplies, but not school supplies. Mission supplies. There are knifes, action cloths, fancy tech, emergency money from many different countries and lots and lots of guns and amo. Seeing this stuff makes me tear up, I love my job! On top of the dresser is a small T.V. In the bathroom there is all the stuff a girl would need. Make-up, culuring iron, hair stray and more make up. I haven't even ever worn make up or curled my hair. In the sink is a box with a bow on it. I open it. There is note on top of a book. The note says 'I think you might need this –Black Widow' I read the book title 'How to act like a Teenager'. I laugh, unfortunately I think I am going to really need this book. I have spent my whole life training to save the world. That doesn't give someone a whole bunch of time to be around people your own age, or make friends or even go to school. Oh great, I just realized how hard this mission is going to be.

**I really don't know if I am going to update**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a quick little glance at the book I decide it is time to go to bed. Tomorrow is Sunday and the day after that is Monday. And Monday now means I have to go to school. The next morning I wake up at 5:15 sharp. I have been waking up at that time for the past 12 years, so I don't need an alarm clock. I then began my morning rituals. I start my making my bed. Making sure to tuck the sides and corners underneath the mattress, no wrinkles, no frays. I then brush my teeth, I put the toothpaste on top of the brush to the bottom. Then run approximately 3 tablespoons of water on the bristle part of the brush. Then I began, always starting with the right side of my mouth, left right left, tongue tongue tongue, other side- left right left, tongue tongue tongue. Then I start the front up down circle, up down circle and up down circle. Then I rise making sure to slosh the water around in my mouth 5 times before spitting it all out. This is the way I have always brushed my teeth and it will always be the way I brush my teeth then finish the first half of my morning rituals by flossing. I floss each tooth 3 times. Starting with the bottom right and working all the way through till the bottom left. Then I finish my starting at the top right and work my way to the top left.

Normally after this I would report to the training room for an early morning workout, but I am not at the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. I am alone in my apartment.

"Hmmm…." I ponder. Then an idea comes to me. I'll just workout here. I walk into my room and look through my 2 bags for my running cloths. When I find them. I change into them. I put off my left pant leg first, then my right. Then I pull on my running short, right leg first and left leg second. Then I take off my shirt left arm then right arm followed by pulling it off my body. I put on my gray training T-shirt. Left arm right arm torso. Everything is done the same way everyday. I then turn my attention to my feet. Left shoe off, left sock off. New left sock on, running left shoe on. I tie my shoe lace making sure the little bow is centered. Now it's time for my right foot. Right shoe off, right sock off. New right sock on, running right shoe on with a perfectly centered bow. People back at headquarters used to tell me I was a little too OCD. I disagree, I just like structure.

I then leave to work out for about 1 ½ hours. I do a pretty easy workout. 7 miles, each mile under the 6:15 mark. Then three 5 minute planks. With a side of 100 push-ups and 200 sit-ups. When I get home I take a shower, of course doing it the way I always to. Shampoo, left side of the body, right side of the body and then conditioner. I dry, left to right. Brush my hair, 100 times each side, left to right. I then walk into my room.

Then the realization hits me. I live alone. No one there to help me. All structure I have followed my whole life is gone. Whenever I would do in assignments in the past I would always have a partner and I would only be gone a few days. I have no partner and I will be gone for much longer than a few day. I start to hyperventilate.

"Okay, okay." I tell myself. "Calm down. You are an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. a master assassin. Not a scared little kid. You can do this, all you have to do is be… normal. What would a normal teenager do in this situation? Well, nothing because a normal teenager wouldn't be in this situation. Alright then I guess it's time to go back to my roots. What would I do if this was a normal assignment?" I take a deep breath and think.

I would start to prepare for the assignment. I smile, I know what I am going to do for the rest of the day. I get dressed in the cloths I came here in yesterday. A black sweatshirt and a pair of black kakis, of course keeping my ritual. I turn to my room and look around. I have 2 bags on the ground. I have a pair of cloths on the ground. I pick up the cloths and through them in the tub. I go to my bags and empty them of their contents. Inside of them is everything I own. 3 pairs of training cloths, a pair of training shoes, a pair of casual cloths that aren't really casual because they were assigned to all the agents by S.H.I.E.L.D. I also have a pair of black socks. I go into the bathroom and look at my cloths I just ran a pair of training cloths. I walk over to my dresser and look into it. I notice all the colors and how normal all these cloths look. I glance back at the cloths on my bed. Man, I really own no cloths that I can wear in public. I gather all of my cloths, including the ones I came in. I put them in a basket under the sink I the bathroom. Leaving me in nothing but my birthday suit I go to the dresser and put on a pair of jeans and a T-Shirt that says 'Where's the Beef?'. I go and look in the mirror. For the first time I look like a normal teen. I then look through the rest of my positions. I left thing like razors, hairbrush and tooth brush at the base because I knew they would be provided.

The last of what I own is sitting in a small pile on my bed. My small hand gun, the pocket knife my father gave me, an extra clip of amo, a picture of my mom and dad, my phone and charger, my laptop and its charger and lastly my badge. I through my bags under the sink and put the knife, gun and clip in my underwear drawer. I put the picture of my mom and dad on my desk. I leave my phone and lab top on my bed. Now it's time for the fun part, I'm going to the mall to see what teenagers do in their free time. I go and grab a pair of Chucks and a jacket from the dresser. I then put my small hand gun in the back of my pants and then the knife in the pocket of my jacket. I then grab my phone, some cash and my key and go out to the bus stop.

"OMG!" The bratty girl sitting in front of me tells her friend. "Brad just totally like unfriended me!"

"OMG, like no he didn't." Her even brattier friend response. They then turn their heads back to their phones and continue to text occasionally letting out a sound. So far what I have learned about teenagers is not something I am happy to mimic.

"Mission Creek Mall" The bus driver calls out. A group of people including myself get off. When I go into the mall I am surprised. There are a lot more teens than I thought there would be. I decide the best thing to do is sit at the food court and watch people. So that's what I do. I see a lot of people on their phones. Girls have their arms around each other and boys have their arms around girls. I also notice how for every boy there 2 girls are following him. 3 hours into the watch I notice my eyes are getting heavier and heavier. My arms start to drop. My mouth is gaping open. Everything gets louder and everything around me gets blurry…

"HAY!" A voice yells. I jump about 15 feet in the air. My hand whips around to my gun. But then I realize what I am about to do. I am about to shot an 8 year old girl. I quickly let go of my gun and turn toward the girl acting like I was about to pull out a gun.

"I's been watching you, you know that?" The girl asks. Still shocked, I don't answer.

"Why have you been staring at people for like ever?" She asks.

"I, uhh…." I don't really have an answer.

"Do you go no friends either? That's okay. I don't got none either. You want to be my friend?" She ask me smiling ear to ear.

"Where's your mom kid?" I ask her.

"I don't know." She says still smiling.

"You mean you're lost?" I ask starting to get a little bit concerned.

"No, my bother takes me here and he told me to "stay here you little $'it while I go and sell some of this acid'." She says smiling not knowing what her brother is doing or what he called her.

"Where are your parents?" I ask her.

"Tyler says they pissed on us and then left." She answers still not understanding what she has said. I nod.

"How long have you been here?" I ask her.

" Lots longer than you." She says starting to frown.

"What's your name?" I ask her.

"My real name or the names Tyler calls me?" She asks.

"Your real name." I tell her.

" Mario." She says jumping a little when she says her own name.

"Okay Mario, are you hungry?" I ask her. She nods rapidly.

"Okay, what do you want to eat?" I ask her.

"Hamburger!" She yells. I nod and get her a hamburger form McDonalds. When I give it to her, her eyes widen and she grabs it and gobbles it up quick. While she is eating I notice the bruises, bumps and cuts all over her body.

"Mario, does your brother or anyone else do anything to your special parts?" I ask her seriously. She looks at me with wide eyes and slowly shakes her head 'no'. I can tell she is lying. I have been trained to integrant much harder people than her. I go over to a restaurant and grab a piece of paper and pen. I write my phone number and address on it.

"Mario I want you to keep this. If you ever need anything just call me or come to me. I will do whatever I can to help you and trust me I can do a lot more than the regular teen." I tell her. She takes the napkin and nods. I pat her on the head and say good-bye and ride the bus back home.

**Boring I know, but the next chapters will be better I promise**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I get home I eat dinner and watch T.V. until it's time for bed. The next morning I wake up at 5:15 sharp. I then change into work out cloths, workout, shower, change into school cloths and then eat some breakfast. By that time it is time to leave for school. I grab my phone and back pack. I stick my gun in a secret compartment in my back pack and then put my badge in the left jacket pocket and my pocket knife in the right jacket pocket. I walk out to the bus stop. There are about 6 other kids there. Some are on their phones and others are just talking to each other. I seem to blend in perfectly. No one is staring at me wondering anything. I feel like I am a giant neon sign that says 'hay look at me I'm a teenage spy for S.H.I.E.L.D.'! Then a big yellow bus drives up. I step onto it. Instantly the teenage life style is present. There are kids sitting on seats, sitting on the back of seats, sitting on the floor and sitting on each other. Wrappers, books, mud, cloths and just trash in general litter the floor. Some kids are on their phones, others are talking to each other, some are just sitting and some are making out with others not caring whose watching. I find and empty seat about 3 rows back. Man, I wonder what that smell- BING BING.

My phone goes off. I reach in and look at it. '_Hay Penny! Do u want 2 come 2 a party w/ me? –Peter P.'_ Penny is the name I go by back at headquarters. _'Sorry can't on an assignment. When does Peter Parker have time to go to a party anyway? And shouldn't you be going w/ Gwen?-_ _Penny L_.' I text him back. A couple minutes later I get a text back. _'I found the time… and Gwen is mad at me. –Peter P_. I smile. I text him until I get to school. Even through Peter isn't part of S.H.I.E.L.D. I still know him through a couple of old assignments I went on. He's a fun guy just gets a little sidetracked sometimes.

It takes me about 10 minutes to find my locker. When I do I put my books in it. My locker seem kinda empty compared to everyone else's.

"Hay you!" A course woman's voice yells at me. I whip my head around and stare at her.

"Yes?" I ask.

"You're the new kid right? I need you to do my dry cleaning for me." She demands.

"And why would I do that?" I ask her.

"Because I am the Principal and I told you so!" She yells.

"A principal keeps order in a school, not treat the students like little slaves." I tell her. I then turn my back to her and head to my first class. She is yelling at me still but I just ignore her and keep walking.

"Do you know what you have just done?" A boy asks me.

"Yay, just told a plus size woman I am not doing her dry cleaning." I say sarcastically.

"No you just signed your death certificate. That was Principal Perry the meanest principal ever!" He tells me.

"She doesn't scare me and by the way she can't order us to do her laundry for her." I tell him.

"Yes but-"

"What's your name?" I ask him.

"Leo." He answers.

"Well Leo I am here to… learn, not to be a marry maid." I tell him. I then walk away from him and sit down in my first hour class, Geography.

The whole class is boring because I already know all this stuff. I go my GED when I was like 9. So instead of focusing on class I focus on the mission at hand. Adam, Bree and Chase and their protection. I am sitting in the back of the class so I can get away with not really paying attention. I reach into my back pack and grab the file on Adam. I actually read it this time. I learn things about him personally. Such as he is very much not smart, he likes to do weird things with his food, he likes to make fun of his brother Chase and I even found a picture of him. Finally the bell rings for the next class.

In the hallway I see Adam. I he very tall. It's weird because I know who he is and he doesn't know who I am. In the next couple classes I learn about Chase and Bree and by lunch I know all about the bionic trio. When I get my lunch I notice how segregated the lunch room is. There is the Goths, the jocks, the pretty girls, the nerds, the geeks and of course the outsiders. But then there's me. Luckily I think I have done a pretty good job at hiding the fact that I have never been to an actually school before.

"Okay, it's time to focus on the assignment." I mumble to myself. I look around and am able to find Adam and Chase sitting at a table in the corner. I walk toward the table. What am I going to say? How am I supposed to make people my best friends? How am I supposed to protect someone from an unknown threat. How am I supposed to-

"AHHH." I scream as I trip and fall on my face. My lunch consisting of mash potatoes, corn and I think it might be soup is now all over the front of my shirt and face. The whole lunch room busts out into laughter. I quickly jump up and run to the bathroom, leaving my mess behind for someone else to clean up. In the bathroom I see I am cover in everything. What am I going to do? I can't go home, I didn't bring any stare cloths. After a couple minutes of consulting I decide to just go ahead and ask the school office what I should do.

The lady at the front desk tells me to check the lost and found. There was a pair of gym shorts and a blue T-Shirt with a black stain of the front. I grab them and head to the locker rooms to shower and change. By the time I am showered and changed I am already 15 minutes late for the next class, chemistry.

"Oh, hello." The Chemistry teacher says as I walk in "you're the new student right?" I nod.

"Very good, you can be lab partners with Adam, he is in the back." The teacher tells me. I turn and see Adam Davenport playing with a test tube.

"Hay! You're the girl that spilt her lunch today!" He says as I sit down.

"Is it that obvious?" I ask him.

"No, it's just that you have corn in your hair." He tells me. He then picks a piece of corn out of my hair and then eats it.

"Eww, why did you just eat that?" I asks him. He shrugs.

"Are you any good at this stuff?" He asks.

"I don't know I have never really done it before." I tell him.

"Well I hope you are because I am horrible." He says. I look at him. I notice the random cuts and bruises on his body, mainly on his hands. Not noticeable unless you know they are there. I can tell they are definably mission scares.

"Hay do you want to see something cool?" Adam asks me. I don't respond. He then picks up a blue liquid and pours it into a green one. Seconds later there is smoke, a loud explosion and then screaming. I try to breathe through the smoke, but I can't I am on my hands and knees and crawling on the ground. Then whole room is now full of smoke and chemicals. The teacher is yelling out commands, but no one can hear what she is saying because of all the screaming. Someone opens the door and several people shuffle out. Finally we are all out in the hallway. I frantically try to breath. Finally when I catch my breath I look around and notice that Adam is still missing. No one else seems to notice, not even the teacher. I take a deep breath and run back into the room still full of fumes. I slam to the ground and get on my hands and knees, checking for other unlucky students as I go by. Finally I get to the back of the class room and see Adam lying on the ground. I quickly crawl over to him. I notice the burns and deep gashed that have formed on his skin. I wrap my arms around him and start tugging him out of the room. It takes what feels like hours to get him out. But finally when we are out in the hall other people have noticed what has happened and have come over to help me.

Everyone in the school is evacuated outside. The school nurses and Chemistry teachers have taken Adam. Everything around me seems to be going on slow motion. Students running around screaming, teachers trying to calm everyone down. Sirens fill the air. In all of this all I can think about is my parents and what happened on my last assignment…

About an hour later there is an announcement that we can go in the building to grab our stuff and then go home. The rest of the day has been cancelled. Luckily backpacks aren't allowed in the lab so no one lost their stuff. I go to my locker and grab my things and then head home. On the bus ride home all I can think about is what would have happened if I hadn't been given this assignment.

**So, what do you think? Comments are really fun to read… hint hint ; )**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I get home I drop my stuff on my desk and collapse onto the bed. My eye lids are so heavy, the room temperature is perfect, my body is telling me its sore and tired all I have to do is sleep… RING RING RING-

"UGH, can't I just sleep?" I yell. I jump up from the bed and grab my phone from my back pack.

"Hello" I say into the phone.

"Where are you?" A voice asks me.

"Who is this?" I ask.

"Who do you think this is? It's me Nick Fury." He says impatiently.

"I'm in my apartment." I say weakly, if he is calling me that means I have don't something wrong.

"Why aren't you with the Davenports? I heard about what happened at school. I've got a team of detectives searching for why there was an explosion that big in a high school lab." He tells me.

"You don't need a team of detectives searching for clues or anything. Adam Davenport simply mixed 2 chemicals together without knowing what the reaction would be and it turned out to be a bunch of chemicals he shouldn't have mixed." I says casually. Sometimes Fury can be so compulsive.

"That's where you are wrong. According to the Chemistry teacher the only two things on the table were sugar and sulfuric acid. That mixture causes black smoke, not a deadly explosion." He concludes.

"So what you are saying is someone replaced the sugar and sulfuric acid with two other, much more dangerous chemicals." I say.

"Exactly" He says.

"So what I am hearing is I have to go and watch them all night to make sure nothing else happens to them." I groan.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying." Fury says. Then he hangs up. I throw my head back and flop back onto my bed. How am I going to do this? I could go to their house and ask them how Adam is. I could listen into their phone conversations. I could just sneak into their house and spy on them. I could blow my cover and tell them everything. What to do, what to do?!

I walk into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I am 5 feet 3 inches. I've got bright red hair and blue eyes. I have acne and freckles. I look like any normal teenager, but I am not. I am about to sneak into a house because that's my job. I am 15 and my job requires me to sneak into the house of a billionaire and his family of robotic children.

Before I leave I take a shower and eat some dinner. I didn't get to eat lunch so I am really hungry. After dinner I go into my room and grab my supplies. I pull on a black long sleeve skin tight shirt and black skin tight pants. I pull my hair into a tight bun. I then put on a pair of black trainers. I grab my small hand gun from my back pack and slid it into the waist band of my pants. Then I grab my badge and put it into my shoe. Before I get onto a bus I pull sweatpants and a sweat shirt. If I showed up on a bus looking like this I think I might be arrested.

The bus ride was short. Well, at least it felt short. I was dropped off about a mile away from the Davenport's house. I then head toward their house. I have done this countless times, but I still hate doing it. When I get to their house I notice how big it is. Everything seems bigger here, even their trees. I sneak around to the side of the house. There I spot a set of large windows looking into their living room. I get up right up next to them. I look into their house and notice all the lights turned off, no one is home. Perfect! My job just got a ton easier. I check for an open window. When I find one is crawl in.

"Hay! Who's there?" An electric voice asks. Crud! Someone's here. I dive behind an extremely oversized fern.

"Are you home Donnie?" It asks. "Hmmm, I must be malfunctioning." Just then the front door opens and the Davenport family pours in.

"I can't believe this happened." A woman's voice says. I am guessing she must be the step- mother Tasha.

"I can." A boy's voice says. I peek around the plant and see the boy talking is Chase. I also notice that Leo, the boy I meet earlier today is in the room, he must be their step- brother.

"What do you mean by that?" A man who I conclude is Mr. Davenport says.

"Because Adam is too stupid to realize that you can't just mix to random chemicals together and expect nothing to happen." Chase laughs.

"You're a jerk Chase!" A young girl says to her brother.

"Am not." He argues.

"Are to, your brother got hurt and all you can do is thing about how stupid he was to get hurt." Bree yells at him.

"Adam hurts me all the time and all you guys ever do is laugh!" He says angrily.

"Yay, well that's different, you never got seriously hurt!" She says.

"Alright you two, why don't you guys take Adam don't to his capsule so he can sleep." Mr. Davenport says.

"Fine" The two bionic teens say as the drag their brother away. Capsule, what's a capsule and why would you sleep in one?

"Leo don't you have homework to do?" Tasha asks.

"Yes mom." He groans. A couple seconds later the two remaining people go and sit on the coach.

"Something is wrong about what happened today." Mr. Davenport tells his wife.

" What happened is a horrible thing." She says to him.

"No, it's not that. It that the chemicals he mixed shouldn't have caused an explosion." He tells her.

"You don't think it might have something to do with the threats you have been receiving?" She asks her husband.

"I think it might. I got another one about a day ago that say unless I stopped sending the kids on missions, he would ruin me one step at a time. And the scariest part of it all is that it isn't Douglass or Victor sending me the messages. Because I have been receiving them through work not through the lab or home." He tells her with much worry in his voice.

"That means someone else knows their bionic secret." Tasha gasps "Donald you have to tell the kids about the threats, it's for their own good."

"I know, and I will. I just want to wait for the right time…" He trials.

"Fine, but you better do it soon, before it's too late." She says angrily and then she gets up and leaves. Mr. Davenport sits on the coach for a while before getting up and leaving. A couple minutes later I check to make sure the coast is clear. When I am sure it is, I dart out the window. I think of nothing until I am on the bus back home.

What have I learned? I have learned that Douglass and some man named Victor are a possible threat, but probably not the real threat. Also I have learned Mr. Davenport has suspicions about the explosion earlier today. Also the threats are coming from a person who knows the Davenport's secret and doesn't want them to save the world anymore.

What I need to do is clear. I need to make a list of every person who knows about Adam, Bree and Chase. I then need to look at the threats they have received. Then I need to make a list of enemies the bionics have acquired and cross check them with people who know about their bionic secret. While having a 24/7 threat detector at Mr. Davenport's work so the next time a threat is left I can easily trace it back to the person who sent it. Simple, right? Oh and I need to make sure no one hurts Adam, Bree and Chase. I really hope I can help Adam, Bree and Chase. Please read the bold words below.

**Ta da! That is how you spell it right? I need to know what you guys want me to put into the story. Unless I get some input in what you guys want I will just keep rambling on each chapter like I have been doing… and I don't think anyone wants that.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When I get off the bus I practically fly to my apartment. I grab my phone and rapidly dial different people back at headquarters who owe me a couple favors. After about an hour I am able to come up with a list of enemies and a list of people who know about the Davenport's bionic secret. I cross check the two lists and find only 3 possible candidates- Douglass, Victor Krane, and some person named Marcus. Douglass and Victor are still minor suspects but have been ruled out. So I look into this Marcus character and find that he is dead. Perfect I got no leads. Maybe the Davenports don't know the person who is leaving them threats. Like the way S.H.I.E.L.D. knows about the bionics and the bionics don't know about us. Maybe- RING RING RING!

"Hello" I say into my phone.

"Are you sitting in your apartment?" An angry Nick Fury asks me. How does he always know this stuff?

"Well actually I am standing in it." I say sarcastically.

"I told you to spy and watch over them, not search for the person leaving the threats. I have other people searching for that." He tells me.

"But I got a good lead and-"

"NO, stop trying to lead this assignment. You had your chance to lead an assignment and you blew it. Now you are just a pawn on a chess board. Not the queen. You are a player not the team captain. You are the follower not the leader." He says angrily. I bite my tongue to keep myself from crying. He is blaming me for what happened to my parents.

"I understand, but I can't have a 24 hour watch on them." I inform him.

"I understand that, but you need to think of a way to make sure nothing happens to them. If something does happen you are responsible." He says.

"I get it, but how am I supposed to-"

"Think of a way." He says firmly. Then the line goes dead.

"Think of a way." I mimic. I hate him so much right now. If this is so easy then why doesn't he get his fancy spying-.

"Calm down Penny." I tell myself. I take a deep breath and sit on the side of my bed. What am I going to do now? I guess I could bug them. But then I would have to put one on them every day and if they changed during the day I would loss the bug, plus bugs are really expensive. I am just going to sleep on it. I then turn off my lights and crawl into bed.

One Month Later

I slam my locker shut and walk to lunch. This whole life style, being normal, constantly spying on people. It's wearing me down. I haven't talked to any of the Davenports except Adam. And that is only during Chemistry class. Every day I follow them home. I sneak into their house and spy on them till 10 or 11 at night. Nothing has happened. No threats no problems, except for the fact that I only sleep about 4 hours a night. I think Fury might even call of the assignment if nothing starts to happen. I get my food and look for a spot to eat. Normally I just find a spot that faces the Davenports, but today, for the first time there is only one seat left in the whole lunch room. And that seat is right next to Chase Davenport. I take a deep breath and walk over to him and plop down next to him and start eating.

"Umm.. Hi" He says to me. I didn't realize how weird this must be for him.

"Oh, sorry this is the last seat in the whole lunch room." I say. He nods and turns back to his conversation to Leo.

"You guys are in my class right?" I ask a couple minutes later.

"Yay, 10th grade right?" Chase says.

"Yep, do you guys know why Principal Perry is eating hamburgers out of the trash?" I ask pointing to the trashcan in the corner of the room with an oversized woman sticking out of it.

"Nope." Chase says.

"Got no idea" Leo says.

"Cool." I say.

"Are you in my math class?" Chase asks me.

"Yay, I think so why" I ask.

"Because I think you might sit behind me." He says. I shrug. "My name is Chase Davenport, by the way, and this is my brother Leo Dooly."

"My name is Wendy Leelin. Is your brother Adam?" I ask even though I know the answer.

"Yes and my sister is Bree Davenport. How do you know Adam?" Chase asks.

"I'm his chemistry partner." I answer.

"Oh. Wait where you there when he made that huge explosion in the lab?" He asks.

"Yay that was actually my first day here." I say smiling.

"Did he hurt you?" He asks looking concerned.

"No, but I was sorry to see how much the explosion hurt him." I say truthfully. Adam did have some really bad burns and didn't even come to school until a week later.

"It was a bad thing. But I am just glad to see he didn't hurt you." He tells me. I nod, this conversation is so dry. How do I make it more interesting? I could mention how I know everything about him and have been spying on him for the past month. That would really spice things up.

"Are you good at history?" I ask him.

"Yay why?"

"Because I need a tutor so I can past with a good grade." I lie, my grade in history is actually a B+.

"I would love to help you but-"

"I'll pay you 20 bucks an hour." I say cutting him off.

"Here my address." He says as he writes it down on a napkin. "Be there that 4 tonight." I smile. I get to go to the Davenport's house without it being illegal trespassing!

3:55 that same night

I've got my back pack and cash in my pocket.

"Hi!" Chase says smiling as he answers the door. We walk into the kitchen and sit down. I pretend to look around amazed at what I am seeing. But the truth is I practically live here. I have even been down in the lab a couple times.

"So what do you need help with?" He asks me.

"Uh ummm…" I hadn't thought about that part. "This chapter mainly."

"Cool, what part of this chapter?" He asks. Why does he have to ask so many questions?

"I don't even know what is in this chapter." I say. Chase laughs a little, although don't know why.

"I guess we could start with-"

"CHASE ADAM BREE LAB NOW WE HAVE AN URGENT MISSION TO-"Mr. Davenport stops mid-sentence when he sees me sitting at his kitchen table.

"What my father means is we have an important family meeting we need to do in the basement. He likes to call the basement the lab and family meetings missions." Chase quickly lies. I smile and nod.

"Okay, I guess I should leave then." I say.

"We can reschedule for tomorrow if you want?" Chase offers.

"Sure." I say and then walk outside. I can hear the action going on behind me as I shut the door. Mr. Davenport starting to yell at Chase for not telling him he was having someone over. But then he remembers the mission and starts to explain the situation the Chase as they walk down to the lab. Normally I would stay and go down to the lab, but not today. They are just going on a mission. Nothing is going to happen.

When I get home I notice how messy the apartment is. Wrappers and cloths litter the floor. There is almost no food in the once fully stocked kitchen.

"I guess this is a good day to clean." I say.

I spend the rest of the day cleaning. I take my cloths to the laundry mat and wash them. I go to the supermarket. I also vacuum, sweep and mop. Then I reorganize everything and finally spray the air with air freshener, minty green. The apartment is as clean as the day I got here. Finally I can sleep more than 4 hours. I flop in my bed and allow my eye lids to fall.

RING RING RING RING RING- I jump at the sound of my phone. I fumble around for my phone. I find it and before I hit answer I notice that it is about 4:30 in the morning. I have been asleep for at least a couple hours now.

"Hello" I as tiredly.

"Penny?" Steve Rogars says.

"Yay what is it." I ask starting to wake up.

"I am so glad to hear you are okay." He sighs.

"Of course I am okay, why wouldn't I-…"

"Penny?" He asks,

"Steve, why wouldn't I be okay?" I demand.

"You mean you don't know yet? No one has told you?" He asks me.

"Told me what?" I ask him. My heart is pounding. Something is wrong, very wrong.

"About 2 hours ago Adam, Bree and Chase were reported… dead." He says.

**That's it for this chapter! But don't worry, look at the genre, it's not tragedy. I'll update soon, maybe. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What do you mean dead?" I demand.

"I don't know much. All I know is they were reported missing and then dead. I am sorry I don't know much more." He says. I quickly hang up. I take a deep breath, slow my heart rate and then react. I instantly strip out of my cloths. I change into a set of distinguishing cloths. A pair dark jeans and a black long sleeved skin tight jacket with no pockets and a zipper that only goes down half way. Then I grab a belt. I put my badge and a couple extra clips on it. Then I put a pocket knife on the belt. I then strap a hand gun around my ankle. I look in the mirror. Nothing is noticeable, no gun, no clips, no knife and no badge. I look normal-ish. I then grab my phone and run out to the bus stop.

When I get to the Davenport's there are police cars and fire trucks all around it. There is a small crowd of people being held back by a couple police officers. I push my way to the front.

"Hay!" A police officer says to me as I walk by them. "You can't go in there!" I stop in front of the officer. I smile an evil smile. This is not the time for anyone to bother me. I grab the man's wrist and twist is until he is on his knees looking into my eyes. I lean into him and put my lips to his ears.

"You don't know who you are talking to. I have the power to get you locked up until you are so old that you can't remember why you were locked up in the first place. So let me go or I'll have to prove it to you." I whisper. The man gives a little chuckle. I twist his wrist harder and harder. Then I hear a snap of a bone and the cry of a middle aged man. The officer collapses and I walk by him. In the house I recognize a couple of the people are from S.H.I.E.L.D. and a couple I have never seen in my life. I quickly scan the room until I see Mr. Davenport.

He is standing the middle of the room. His eyes are red and he has a group of officers around him. They are nodding, asking him questions and writing things down.

"You, you and you!" I demand pointing a finger at each of the officers "move it." The 3 men look at me like I am crazy.

"Excuse you young lady!" One of the men say.

"Oh please. Can I have some help over here?!" I yell. Then a couple of people from S.H.I.E.L.D. walk over and escort the men away from me and Mr. Davenport.

"What-"he starts.

"Just follow me." I tell him. I walk down the hall until we are in one of the back rooms with a bunch of his old inventions in it.

"I want you to forget everything those idiots said or asked you. I am the only person who is going to be able to help you. I am your only concern." I tell him.

"Okay… who are you?" He asks. I roll my eyes and then reach for my badge. I hand it to him.

"Agent Penelipope Lickerland of S.H.I.E.L.D. I have been spying on you and your family for the last month. I know everything about you guys." I tell him.

"What you mean to tell me S.H.I.E.L.D. is real? And that we have been being watched for the past month and we had no idea?" He asks.

"Yes, and for a billionaire you have serious security issues. Anyway back to why I am here. I need to know what you know happened to Adam, Bree and Chase. Then I need you to tell me what you think happened and then I need you to tell me what you told those morons in the living room." I tell him.

"Can I ask why you have been spying on my family?" He asks.

"No, now answer the question."

"Well, I am guessing you know about our little bionic secret and- hay weren't you the girl who Chase was with yesterday?" He asks.

"Yes I am. I have been attending their school also, back to the question answering."

"Right, so at about 4 P.M. last night I get a mission alert that said a bomb was about to go off at one of my labs in New York City. So I sent the kids to go and deactivate it. But when they go there, there was not bomb. So when they got home at about 5 they were hanging out in the lab by themselves. Then about an hour later they ate dinner and then Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo went and hung out in the lab until it was time for bed. Then at mid night a loud explosion went off and the lab was destroyed and Adam Bree and Chase were missing. All of us Leo, Tasha and I searched through the rumble for an hour until I called the local authorities. Then they searched through the rubble and declared a lab mishap caused the death of my children." Mr. Davenport cries.

"Alright that's the facts, now I need what you think happened." I instruct him. He nods and continues.

"I think someone did this to one of my kids on porpuse. Because of the threats someone has been leaving me. In the last threat I was warned that if I didn't stop sending my kids on missions he would hurt me one step at a time. I think that person has killed my children." Mr. Davenport is now leaning against the wall sobbing.

"Alright, now I need to know what the police know." I tell him.

"Why do you need to know that?" He asks weakly.

"Because that way I can protect you, Leo and Tasha."

" I told them that the three of them were hanging out in my personal lab when an explosion went off. They think the lab is a personal lab, not where the kids were raised. They also think the kids were messing around and got themselves killed." He tells me starting to regain his composure.

"And the bodies..."

"Never found, the officers and detectives think they might have been fried." To a normal person this whole case would seem plain and simple. The stupid kids got themselves killed, but I know something is off. I know Adam, Bree and Chase are still out there somewhere.

"Mr. Davenport I don't think your kids are dead." I tell him. Mr. Davenport straitens up and stares at me.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"The explosion happened at midnight, right? Well, that means your kids would be asleep in there capsules. I have been in the lab a couple times and I know the capsules would have shielded them enough to at least leave behind a body. Also you said that the earlier mission was a bust right? Well maybe that was just a trick to get the bionics out of the lab so a bomb could be planted." I point out.

"No me and Leo were in the lab the whole time. We would have noticed if someone was in the lab." He says shaking his head.

"Mr. Davenport, I have been sneaking around your house for a month without anyone noticing. Trust me when I say it is possible." I tell him flatly "Plus they could have done it while you guys were at dinner."

"I guess you do have a point, but why would they kidnap them without sending a ransom?" He asks. This question stumps me, but only for a second.

"Adam, Bree and Chase have special abilities worth more than money. The person can steal them you use them for their own personal gain." I suggest.

"Maybe, but why would this person what me to stop sending the kids on missions and why did it take so long for him to attack me?" He asks. Why does this family ask so many questions!?

"I don't know, I just need you to trust me. And right now I am the only hope you have." I say honestly. Mr. Davenport nods. If I don't find Adam, Bree and Chase I will never forgive myself.

**Ohh stuff is startn' to get interesting… its about time to**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I look around the black charred lab. I walk strait to the capsules. I search, but there is no sigh of blood, bone or body parts.

"Defiantly something missing in this equation." I tell Mr. Davenport who still doubts my genius.

"I just am not so sure, it seems like this whole idea is a long shot." He says.

"Is there anyway one of them had a phone on them. That way we could see if we can hook up to their GPS." I suggest ignoring his doubt.

"No, but in their bionic chips there is a GPS!" He almost yells.

"Great!" I tell him as he whips out a device out of his pocket. His smile soon turns to a frown. "I can't get a feedback, their chips aren't transmitting."

"Well, what about the last location their chips transmitted." I ask.

"What?" For a genius this guy is not to smart.

"Where was the last place their chips left a signal. Also how did they go out? All at once or one at a time?" I explain. I takes a couple seconds but finally he finds an answer.

"They last transmitted at 3984 Kings St, Concord New Hampshire. And they went out one at a time. First Bree, then Chase and then Adam. There was about a 15 second time gap each time one of their chips went out." He says sounding surprised. I smile ear to ear. In every evil plan there is a flaw and found it. "Is that where they are, Concord?" He asks me.

"Most likely, but what we really learned it that they are not dead." I say seriously. "These chips are what give them their bionic powers, right?"

"Yes, they are in the back of their necks."

"What happens if you take them out?" I ask.

"Well, I don't know I have never tried it for longer than a couple of seconds. I would imagine nothing would happen to them, except they wouldn't have their bionic abilities." He says while rubbing his chin.

"Alright one last question, have Adam, Bree and Chase ever been to Concord, New Hampshire?" This question is very important. It could tell us who we are dealing with and what they want with Adam, Bree and Chase.

"I don't actually know." He says not knowing the severity of that answer.

"Do you have documents or anyway of keeping track of the missions?" I ask.

"Well, my step- son Leo is in charge of keeping a detailed log about their mission." He says.

"Then what are you still doing standing here? Get him down here!" I bellow. Mr. Davenport starts to walk away. "EXECUTE EXECUTE!" He breaks into a run. Man some people just don't know how to move with a purpose. A couple minutes later Leo walks into the room.

"Hay aren't you the girl from-"

"Yes, I am that girl from school. But I am actually agent Penelipope Lickerland of S.H.I.E.I.L.D. and I have been spying on you guys for the past month. Now I am here to find Adam, Bree and Chase. Now I need you to tell me if they have ever been on a mission in Concord, New Hampshire. And if so I need you to tell me everything about that mission. Get it? Got it? Good." I tell him rapidly.

"Wait, S.H.I.E.L.D. is real?" He asks.

"NO QUESTION!" I scream at him. He jumps at how loud my voice is. He then flips through a book until he finds what he is looking for.

"About 11 months ago they went on a mission in Concord-"

"When did the threats start?" I ask Mr. Davenport.

"About 10 months ago." He answers quickly. I think he might be scared of me. Which is good because that means he will do what I say when I say it.

"What threats?" Leo asks.

"I SAID NO QUESTIONS!" I yell at him "continue with the Concord Mission."

"They went to a warehouse where illegal military weapons were being sold on the black-market. Also, there was suspected human trafficking going on, but nothing was ever proved…" Leo trails.

"Is that it?" I ask. Leo nods. That's not a lot of information, but it is enough to send a cold chill down your back. "Alright, now it is time for the fun part." I say sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Davenport asks. I look at him and smile-

"I'm going to New Hampshire."

**(Authors note: I think the Lab Rats live in California, but I am not sure. So please be nice to me and pretend they live in Mission Creek, California- Thank you!)**

Unfortunately for me, New Hampshire is on the other side of the country. It is going to take days to get there, and if there is human trafficking going on, a couple days can be way too late. So I call my friend Natasha Romanova. 30 minutes later I am on a jet.

"So, how have you been?" She asks me as I sit next to her in the cot pit. The jet fits only 6 people including one polit.

"Never better." I say sarcastically. .

"We'll be in Concord in about 6 hours." She tells me.

"I need to get there in 3" I tell her. She smiles. "Wake me up in 2 hours." I then close my eyes and fall asleep.

"Penny, wake up." Natasha says as she shakes me awake. "We're here."

"What! I told you to wake me up in 2 hours!" I say angrily.

"I am." She says.

"You get us here 4 hours fast?" I ask.

"Yep, it was a bumpy ride though, I don't know how you slept." I smile. Natasha is incapable of failure. "There is a 15 minute drive from here to 3984 Kings St. Do you want me to come with you?" She asks.

"No, I'll be fine." I say.

I step out of the jet and into a car that is waiting for me. The driver is Agent Coulson. The car is a mini van with a rusted fender and 3 of the tires are donuts and one of the windows if just a black trash bag and duct tape. We drive in complete silence. While we drive I check to make sure I have everything I need. I am wearing the same cloths I left my apartment in. I also still have my gun, clip, pocket knife and badge. When we pull up to the warehouse I notice how completely normal it looks. You would expect to find bottled water, gram crackers and coke inside it. But I know there is more inside, or at least I hope so.

"Good luck." Coulman says as I step out of the car. I nod.

I walk around the side of the building. I look for a way onto the roof. Entering from the roof makes it easier to turn around if something unexpected happens. Finally I find a ladder that leads to the roof. I climb it. It only takes a minute, but heights are not my favorite. When I get to the top I look around for skylight window. When I find one I look in.

I see a man. I see a bunch of boxes. I see another man. I don't see any bionic teenagers. If I don't see Adam, Bree or Chase within the next 45 minutes I am going in. I sit and watch the men. They are defiantly up to something illegal, but nothing to do with Adam, Bree and Chase. At the end of the 45 minutes I still have seen nothing.

"Here I go." I say. I slide open the window and drop down to a box about 10 feet from the window. I make sure to do this when no one is paying attention to my half of the room. I climb from the stack of boxes and tip toe around to a corner.

"HAY!" I ruff man's voice yells. I whip my head around and see a group of men running toward me. I start to sprint. I space between me and the men gets larger and larger. Yes! I am getting away.- OUCH what was that? I look at my shoulder a little dart is sticking out if it. For some reason I am slowing down. Now stopping. I am laying on the ground with a bunch of men standing over me.

"Thought you could get away, did ya?" Were the last words I hear before I slip into complete darkness.

**Question: Does Mr. Davenport remind you of Mr. Krabs? **


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter does contain M rated stuff…. **

Chapter 8

_I am running down a hallway. Everything around me is engulfed in flames. _

"_Mom Dad!" I cry out. No answer. "Mom Dad!" I try again._

"_Penny?" A voice groans. I look down and see a woman lying on the ground. She is covered in firey debris. I dive on the ground and start to move the debris away from her. _

"_Penny?" She asks again._

"_It's me mom, don't worry I am here, I'll save you. Where's dad?" I ask her holding back tears._

"_Dad?... Ohhh yay him. I think… no.., maybe." She ponders._

"_Where dad? Where's dad?" I ask her anxiously._

"_I think he might he there." She points to a bathroom across the hall. I nod and get the rest of the debris off her and then run to the bathroom. There a man is lying on the ground. He is lying face down in a pool of blood. I turn him over onto his back. There is a bullet hole in his chest. I check for a pulse, there is none. I don't stop to grieve. I just jump up and run back to my mom. She is lying on the ground. _

"_Mom, MOM come on we have to go." I yell at her. I grab her hand and start to run. But she doesn't follow. She doesn't move. I get down on my knees and check for a pulse. There is none. I was only gone a couple seconds! How could this happen? She was there and now she is gone. A man runs into the hallway._

"_AGENT PENNY!" He yells once he sees me. The walls around me start to crumble. But I don't want to move. I want to burn like my parents. "WE NEED TO GO!" He grabs my arm and drags me out of the building. _

"HUH!" I jolt awake. It was just a dream or a nightmare really. Why did I dream about my parent's death? Maybe it's a side effect of the tranquilizer dart. I sit up. I am handcuffed to a pipe. The room is dark and I can't see anyone.

"Hello?" I whisper.

"Your awake." Someone whispers back.

"Yay I am, who are you?" I ask.

"My name is Adam, what's your name?" He asks. Adam, that means I was right. They are here, relief and happiness floods over me.

"My name is-"The door opens. I see that I am in an empty room and Adam is in the corner also handcuffed to a pipe.

"Hat boss, the new one is awake." A man yells. The man walks over to me. He takes the handcuffs off. He then grabs the back of my shirt and drags me out the door. I am now in the room I saw through the window. The man throws me on the ground at the feet of another man.

"So, S.H.I.E.L.D. is sending little girls now?" He asks. I gasp and look for my badge. It's not there. Neither is my gun, clip, phone, or pocket knife. "Don't bother. We cleaned you out."

"What do you want with Adam, Bree and Chase?" I ask standing up. This man looks normal. He is fat, tall and has gray hair. He is wearing ripped jeans and a T-Shirt that says "It's 5 o'clock somewhere".

"Hold your horses little girl, or should I say Penelipope Lickerland." He smiles.

"Please, call me Penny." I jeer. I have been in worst situations than this. This amateur doesn't scare me.

"Alright then, Penny. I don't think I should tell you anything, not yet." He gives me a sinister smile. Something about this man is different. Something is wrong. "Henery, bring Penny to the truth room." What's the truth room? A man, who I am guessing is Henery nods and grabs my arms and drags me to a room.

The second I see what is inside I feel the sudden urge to puke. There knifes, whips and lots and lots of needles everywhere in this room. I am handcuffed to a pipe. My feet are tied together. A couple minutes later the man who they call boss walks into the room. Everyone clears out.

"So, Penny, are you ready to see why they call this the truth room?" He asks. I shake my head, but he just smiles and the torture begins. "How, did you find me?" He asks.

My shirt and pants are cut off leaving me in nothing but my underwear and bra. I don't say anything. I am whipped 7 times. My screams don't faze him. They just fuel him.

"Come on, answer the question and nothing will come of you." He tells me. Still I keep my mouth shut. He takes a knife and cuts my legs. I squeeze my eyes shut. Tears spew out, but word don't.

"What? No idea?" He jokes. "Have you ever wanted a tattoo?"

He takes the knife and goes to my arm. He carves my name into is. Why is my name so long? Penelipope, really mom and dad?

"Fine, you don't want to talk? I know what will make you talk. Bring in the girl!" He yells.

"Boss, you already have the girl." Hennery says.

"No you nitwit, the other girl. You can't get good help these day." He mumbles. A couple minutes later Bree is thrown in the room. Her cloths are disoriented. She is covered in a layer of dirt. Except for under her eyes. There is a trail of white form where she was crying.

"Wendy?" She says when she see me. Bree has zip ties around her hands.

"Well, well, well you two know each other? This is going to make it even better!" The boss man says. He puts his arms around Bree. She is shaking him off. She knows what he is going to do because he has already done it to her.

"No, NO! Please don't!" She moans as she pushes him away. He keeps perusing her.

"Want to talk yet?" He asks me. He has his body pressed to hers.

"Wendy please help me.." She struggles. What I am supposed to do now? This is a little bit of a gray area in morals. I take a deep breath, others before the mission.

"They have GPS's in their bionic chips." I say just in time. He lets Bree go. "Alright I have answered your question now you answer mine. What do you want with Adam, Bree and Chase?"

"As you already know, those three have very special bionic chips in them, or at least they did. Now I have them. 11 months ago these 3 busted my military weapons sales and they almost busted my human trafficking operation. While they were doing this I saw them use their special powers. So I had a scientist from Russia do some extensive research on these three. And by the logo on their uniforms he was able to find them in some hidden documents in Davenport industries. After that is was clear skies. Now I am going to have their chips mass produced and I will become the most powerful man in the world! As for the 3, well now 4, unfortunate kids I'll just have to sell you. I have some interested parties in France and Germany. But not before I get a couple more of my questions answered."

Both Bree and I are shuffled to the room where Adam is. We are handcuffed to the same pipe.

"Soooo, how you guys been" I ask lightly.

"Why are you here and how do you know about our bionics? What do you know that we don't" She asks angrily.

"Bree are you talking to me?" Adam asks her.

"No, I am asking Wendy, your lab partner." She says.

"Geeze it was just a question no reason to be sarcastic." He says sounding hurt.

"No, Adam your lab partner Wendy is really here next to me." She says.

"Hi, Adam." I say.

"WHAT! WHY ARE YOU HERE? Did you forget to wear pants to bed to?" He asks me.

"Adam for the last time we are not being punished because you forgot to wear pants to bed. We have been kidnapped by Justin Hammers. That guy we busted a couple months ago for illegally selling weapons." She tells him.

"Listen you guys I don't have much time to explain. So listen well and listen good." I explain to them everything. How I am an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. How I have been spying on them for the past month. How everyone thinks they are dead and how I came to rescue them.

"Nice job rescuing us." Bree grumbles.

"S.H.I.E.L.D is real?" Adam asks.

"Wait, where's Chase?" I ask them. They don't answer. "Where's Chase!" I demand. Finally Bree answers.

"We don't know. We were sleeping in our capsules and the next thing we know we are tied to pipes in warehouse and we don't have our chips."

"Great," I mutter. Then the door opens and a couple slices of bread are thrown in. I am not hungry, but I can tell Adam and Bree are. But since the bread lands in the middle of the room and all of us are handcuffed to a pipe, there is no way of getting to the bread.

"How long was I out" I ask Adam.

"I don't know, 5 hours maybe." He guesses. I got the call at 4 this morning. I left the Davenports at 6 it took 2 hours to get to Concord. That makes 8 in the morning. It took 15 minutes to get to the warehouse and I was on the roof for about 45 minutes that make it 9. Plus the 5 hours I was out. That makes it 2 in the afternoon. Plus 45 minutes of interrogation and added fluff time. That makes is about 2:45 in the afternoon.

"It's about 2:45 in the afternoon." I tell them.

"Okay, and?" Bree asks.

"Just though you might want to know." I tell her. The door opens again.

"Sale time!" The boss man who I know knows is called Justin Hammers says to us. A group of men take the 3 of us out to the middle of the room that is under the window. I a couple of people are there and they look at us with longing eyes. I realize I still am only in my underwear, and so are Bree and Adam.

"Where's Chase!" I demand.

"The little one is… still of use to me." He says laughing.

**Okay, so see yay soon. I can go a million and one ways to go with this next chapter. I can end the story with a happy rescue. I can keep going with Bree, Adam and Penny's side of the story ad if they are sold. I can go with Chase's POV as he is left behind with Justin Hammers. I can go with all of them being sold and how they go with that. I can go with a rescue but how Adam, Bree and Chase deal with the after effects. Or anything else you guys want. Just tell me. I will be starting the next chapter a 6 to night (my time) so tell me soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Alright, let's get started." Justin Hammers says. And the bidding commences. "Let's start with the girl with the dark hair. Look at her body, she is muscular and trust me when I say good in the bedroom."

"I'll give you 20" Someone shots.

"21!" Another shouts.

"23 and a half!" Another offers. Bree and Adam look horrified. But I am not… this has actually happened to me once before. In the end Bree went for 25,000 dollars. Adam went for 34,000 and I went for 23,400. Honesty I was a little offended that I went for the least.

"You can pick them up tomorrow." Hammers says to the winners. The three of us are then cleared out and locked back into the room. Although we are not handcuffed to the pipes like the times before. No one says anything, but I can hear Bree silently sobbing into Adam. I sign, I am calm. I have been in worst situations. What I am really worried about, is Chase.

After a little bit I decide to figure out a way to get out of here. The first thing I do is check to make sure the door is locked, it is. That is going to make things harder. Think Penny, THINK! What would Peter do? He would use his webs to make some fancy contraption to get the door open, but I can't do that I don't have webs. What would Steve do? He would punch the door open, but I can't do that I don't have super strength. What would mom and dad do? Nothing, they were smart enough to not get caught. What would Natasha do? She would trick the stupid guards into letting her out of the room. Then she would kick some thug butt. Now that's something I can do!

"Hay guys." I whisper to Adam and Bree. "I need you guys to pretend to glitch really bad and pretend to be spazing, okay?"

"What?" Bree asks.

"HELP! HELP US!" I scream not answering Bree's question. "ADAM AND BREE ARE IN TROUBLE, HELP!" I scream kicking and punching the door. A man barges in and Adam and Bree instantly drop to the ground and start to act like they are having seizures.

"What's happening in here?!" The man demands.

"Can't you see? They are in trouble. Bionics can't be away from their chips to long or else they start to die!" I lie. The man gets a really panicked look on his face and yells at another man to get the boss.

"What are we supposed to do?" He asks.

"We have to put their chips in them, or else they will die!" I yell at him. A crowd of people have formed and Justin Hammers is pushing through to crowd.

"What is going on here?!" He demands angrily.

"Sir, the two bionics are on the ground seizing because they don't have their chips. The other one says that they are going to die unless they get chips put inside of them." The man says to Justin Hammers.

"Oh, really than why isn't they youngest one seizing?" He asks me. I don't hesitate to come up with a lie.

"He is the youngest one. His bionics are better than the other two, he doesn't rely on the chips like the other two do." I tell him seriously. Justin squints his eyes and looks at me.

"Fine, take them to the back room. I'll put their chips in them in a minute." He says as he starts to walk away.

"You don't have a minute. Listen you Chase and I are the only ones in this building that know how to take their chips in and out." I tell him. Which is a lie because I have no idea how to do that. There is a silence.

"Sir?" One of the men ask him.

"Fine. You come to." He gives. Adam and Bree stop flopping around and lay limp of the floor. They are carried to the back room. I follow. When we get in there I notice there is a table in the middle of the room. Bree and Adam are lied on it. Hammers goes to the back of the room to get their chips. We are alone. I look around the room. Just as I suspected, my weapons are it the corner. When he has his back turned I grab my phone and slid it under Bree's body making it impossible for him to see the device. He hands me Bree's chip and starts on Adam. I mock his actions occasionally typing a letter or two into the keyboard on my phone. I figure once Adam's chip in the GPS will send out a location to Mr. Davenport and S.H.I.E.L.D. All I have to do is tell them where we are and that I need help.

_To: Fury _

_From: Agent Penny._

_S.O.S.- _

"How's it coming over there? I don't want you to mess up my product. My customers already paid, you know." He tells me.

"Just worry about yourself and your work. I can take care of myself." I mutter to him.

_In the _

"Are you sure you know how to do this?" He asks me.

"Yes." I say annoyed.

_Back_

"Are you sure?" He asks. I gulp. I know he knows what I was scared he knew. There is no way a master criminal like him would make a simple mistake like forget that once they get their powers back they will be able to escape. He also won't forget that the second that their chips are in the GPS will be turned on and they will be able to be located anywhere on the plant. I quickly type –

_Room_

I look up and see what I already knew was there… a gun pointed at me.

"Are you really sure?" he asks me smiling.

"I really am." I say seriously and I hit send. BAM BAM BAM! One in my stomach, one in my shoulder…. And one in between my eyes. I feel pain, but I can easily ignore it because I know what comes next.

**Bree's Point of View**

BAM! BAM! BAM!-

"AAAHHHHHH" I scream after each shot, both me and Adam snap up. "WENDY!" I slide off the table down to her side. I wrap my arms around her and sob. This girl, her job was to save us, now she is dead. Before I can register it I am picked up and carried back to the room I came from- still sobbing. When the door shuts behind us I lay down on the ground and sob until I finally… sleep.

"Bree… BREE!" Adam says as he shakes me awake a couple hours later.

"What" I ask him.

"Do you hear that?" He ask me. I stop and listen. There is a faint noise. It sounds like.. Great more gun shots. Now there are men yelling. Everything is getting closer. Me and Adam walk over to the door and press your ears up against it.

"Agent Penny!" A voice yells. I bite my lip and all the memories come flying back to me. We listen longer. People are yelling, voices echo and so do gun shots. Help is here, but I don't want it because I don't want to tell anyone about Wendy or Penny… whatever her name is- er I mean was.

Footsteps are getting closer.

"HAY! IN HERE HELP US!" Adam starts to yell, I join him. Seconds later the door is open and a woman with red hair opens it.

"I found them!" She yells. A couple of the people walk over to us. The other keep searching the building.

"Aren't there supposed to be 4 kids?" A you woman asks with light brown hair.

"Where's Penny?" The woman with red hair asks. Neither of us know how to answer her.

**Alright, sorry about the wait took a while to find time, anyway sorry I killed Penny, but at least it was a hero's death**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What's Penny?" The redheaded woman asks again. Again neither of us answer, but I guess the silence was good enough for her because her face bears a look of true horror.

"I'm sorry." I whisper to her.

"Where's your brother?" She asks me. My heart stops. Chase, I have completely forgotten about him. Suddenly explosions fill the air and screams deafen me.

"GOT DOWN!" The woman yells at us. I hit the floor. Something above me snaps. This is followed by pain and Adam's yells. Then there is nothing.  
_

When I wake up I am in a bed. I open my eyes and I am in a hospital room. Next to me is Adam, he is asleep. I sit up and notice that my head hurts.

"Ow" I complain. Adam jolts awake.

"Hay how do you feel?" He asks me.

"Awesome" I say sarcastically.

"Don't worry all you have is a concussion." He assures me. I start to think. Everything that happened early now just seem like a bad dream, was it even real?

"Adam, she's dead." I say teary eyed.

"I know, I know." He says. He stands up and wraps his arms around me.

"Tell me what I missed." I demand.

"After that pipe fell from the ceiling and hit you in the head a bunch of other people from S.H.I.E.L.D. came barging into the warehouse. They took the two of us out and brought us to this hospital." He says.

"What about Chase and the Hammer guy? I ask him. He bites his lip. "Adam?"

"The Hammer man got away, but not before he threatened to kill us." He says.

"And Chase?" I my voice cracks.

"They found him in another room. That's all I know." He says.

"Ah, you are awake." A woman says to me.

"Where's Chase?" We both ask at the same time.

"We have your brother, but I need to talk to you two about something first." She says. "My name is Simmons and I am an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. As you two both know a man by the name of Justin Hammers is after you three. He wants your bionic chips so he can mass produce them and make an army so he can… well, take over the world."

For the first time since I woke up I notice my chip is back. This makes me smile.

"Because this man knows who you are, where you live and just about everything about you we need to take drastic measures to ensure your safety." She says.

"What type of measures? I ask her. I don't like the look she gives me after I ask that. This is not going to be good.

**The end of part one! The sequel will start soon : ) **


	11. Chapter 1 Part 2

**It's part two! **

Chapter 1

My eyes snap open, my breathing is heavy and my face is wet with tears. It was just a dream, it was just a dream. You are not in that warehouse, you are not being raped. You are here, safe.

"Where's my breakfast!" A gruff voice demands.

"Crap" I whisper. I have overslept. I jump up- SLAM-"OUCH" I hit my head on the bunk above me.

"BREE!" The gruff voice yells again.

"Coming!" I call out to him. "Adam get Leo and Chase up." I tell him. He is in the bunk above me. He groans when he hears my voice. As I change in the small dark room my brothers and I share I start to think back to how I got here.

*Flashback*

"What type of measures?" I ask the agent.

"Witness Protection." She says bluntly to me and my brother. "The three of you will be moved to a family in another city. There you will hide from Justin Hammers. There you will be safe."

*end of flashback*

'Safe' was a very loose term. The four of us (Leo refused to let us go unless he came with) were sent to live with the Harris family in Chicago. Mrs. Harris, or Aunt Marie as we call her, was lazy fat and mean. She is a sectary at a dentist office. Mr. Harris, or Uncle Jed, is a construction worker. He drinks and smokes, a lot. Often times he will come home drunk. Haley is there 16 year old daughter. She is a monster, she is popular and lives to make me and my brothers lives' miserable. Then there is their son, Cliff. He is evil, always blackmailing us, making fun of us and pulling really mean pranks on us.

Everything here is horrible. I am in charge of making sure the apartment is clean and getting all the chores done and food cooked. Adam and Leo go to school and then work in a store unpacking boxes and stacking produce all night. It is easier for Adam because of his bionics, but it is still exhausting because they work from 4 to midnight, and I don't know how Leo can do it. Although I can say since he started he has gain quite a bit of muscle. The money they make goes to aunt and uncle Harris. They say it is to help pay for our food, clothes and schooling. But I know they are already being paid more than enough to take care of us.

Then there is Chase. He can't do much of anything. We are not really sure what Justin did to him, but it was bad. He has burns on his chest, legs and back. We think that might have been from the bombs that went off in the warehouse and started a fire. He also might have PTSD (post-traumatic stress disorder). Also, for some reason the inside of his throat and lungs are burn, really bad. He can't really talk that much and he has to use an oxygen tank to breath. He wouldn't tell us what happened though.

"BREE!" Uncle Jed yells at me. I jump up and run to the kitchen to cook the breakfast.

A couple minutes later Haley and Cliff walk in and flop down in their chairs and wait for me to serve them breakfast.

"Hay, butt head?" Cliff asks me, butt head is one of his many nicknames for me. "Why do you, stupid and robot always wear those necklaces?" Adam is stupid and Chase is robot, he is not very good at coming up with creative nicknames. Adam, Chase and I wear specially made necklaces Mr. Davenport made us. They have his company's symbol on the front and the first letter of our name on the back. Inside the necklaces is a tiny generator that lets off any energy that our capsules give off. Since we can't sleep in those anymore and if we are away form then to long we start to glitch Mr. Davenport made them so we wouldn't glitch while away from them.

"There are a gift from our father." I tell him. No one in the Harris family knows about our bionics. They think we are all kids who were taken from our father because he was abusive. They also think we are in foster care, not witness protection.

"The same one who put robot on his tank? Yay right." He jeers. They all think that Mr. Davenport is the one who hurt Chase.

"Yay, and why doesn't oddball have one?" Haley asks. They call Leo oddball because he doesn't look like us.

"He-"

"I lost mine." Leo says as he walks into the room.

"Figures" Haley says. I put their food on the table.

"'bout time" Uncle Jed complains.

"Bree, where did you put my black dress pants?" Aunt Marie snaps at me from inside her room.

"They are in the top drawer on the left side." I call back. Chase walks in. He looks so different now a days. He is paler, sadder and a lot more tired. This oxygen tank is in a back pack on his back.

"Morning Chase!" I say cheerily hoping to brighten his mood, it doesn't.

"Adam!" I yell. He quickly runs in.

"Sorry I'm late" he says. We all grab our stuff and walk out the door and head to school.

**So the lab rats in a new town : o what now? Anything you want to see in the story? Tell me!**


	12. Chapter 2 part 2

Chapter 2

It was a long walk to school. The 6 of us walk together. We have to walk slower because of Chase. The oxygen tank he carries weights a lot.

"Why do you have to move so slowly?" Haley complains to him.

"Lay off." I snap at her. The rest of the walk is pretty calm.

"What time do you want to talk to Davenport?" Leo asks. It's Tuesday and every Tuesday we video chat with Mr. Davenport. We do it on Tuesday because it's the only day Adam and Leo get off work.

"How about after dinner." I suggest.

"Why do you guys talk to him anyway?" Cliff asks. "If he was so mean to you than why do you want to see him?"  
"Why do you have to ask so many questions?" Adam snaps at him.

School was normal. Adam and Leo sleep through most of it. I try to pay attention but usually get detracted. Chase does his normal greatness, but deals with intents bullying due to his size and mutated look. The burns on the back of his neck went all the way to the back of his head. It took a while for Mr. Davenport to fix Chase's chip because it got damaged. Mr. Davenport also had to take the GPS out of all of our chips so Justin Hammers couldn't track us. We all meet up after school and walk home to together.

"Do you think we'll see my mom tonight?" Leo asks. Ever since Leo left Tasha has been so focused on work that she is rarely home. I don't think that Tasha and Mr. Davenport have really been getting along lately. Mr. Davenport says everything has been so stressful since we left. Even Eddie has been really depressed.

"Stop" Chase coughs hoarsely. He sits down on the ground and starts to cough. This happens sometimes. Honestly I don't know how he even eats anymore. Although he doesn't really eat that much. I swear he has lost half his weight since the warehouse. Adam bends down and puts his hand on Chase's back and whispers in his ear. Chase keeps coughing. Blood appears on his hands and starts to drip out of his mouth. To most people this would alarm them, but not to us, it is normal. Eventually he stops and stands up.

"You good?" I ask him. He nods and we walk home. When we finish the 5 flight hike up the stairs to the apartment Adam and Leo offer to help with the chores, but I refuse. If they don't catch on sleep soon I am scared they will hurt themselves. So they go and crawl into bed. There are two bunk beds in the small room we call our room. It is crapped and we keep our cloths under the bed. I start on the laundry and Chase sits at the table and works on aunt Marie and uncle Jed's taxes. They picked up pretty quick that Chase is a super genius and gave him the job of doing the bills, budging and taxes. It isn't hard for him, I just wish they would stop taking advantage of him like that.

"When is dinner going to be ready?" Cliff complains.

"When I get it cooked." I tell him.

"When will it be cooked?" He asks.

"When I am done with the laundry." I tell him.

"When will you be done with the laundry?" He whines.

"When you aren't annoying and bothering me anymore." I snap. He then gets up and grabs a soda from the kitchen and sticks his tongue out at me as he leaves.

"OOOOWEEEE, my feet hurt!" Uncle Jed yells as he bursts into the apartment. "Bree, get my slippers and make me a pot of coffee and when is dinner gonna be ready. I work all day and what, come home to no dinner. Don't I take care of you enough girl, now where is my dinner!" He demands. I run and get his slippers.

"Here," I say as I hand them to him "dinner will be done soon."

"SOON, I want to eat now!" He yells. A flood of relief comes over me, I can tell he is not drunk. I put down the laundry and start on chicken and beans and the coffee. I make some garlic bread quick and give it to him before he starts to yell more. Adam and Leo walk into the kitchen.

"Why aren't you two at work? I mean I know why gimp over there is not worken' he can never have a man's job with that thing hooked up to his nose. But you two should be out, being men. I don't feed, cloth and send you to school so you can be lazy good for nothens'!" Uncle Jed yells at them.

"We have Tuesdays off." Leo explains quietly.

"OFF, then you need to get another job for only Tuesdays. Back when I was a boy we were always worken' now a days nope nothen no one knows how to work." He says angrily.

"We're sorry." Adam says to him softly.

"Daddy!" Haley says as she walks into the kitchen.

"Hello baby, how was your day?" He asks her kindly. I have never heard him say anything negative to either of his kids.

"Good, can I please have my allowance a day early?" She asks him batting her eye lashes.

"Sure thing sweetheart." He tells her. He then reaches for his wallet and hands her 25 dollars. "BREE when's dinner?" I come out holding a plate chicken.

"Finally, you are so _slow _Bree." Haley complains. If only she know I am anything BUT slow. In fact I am the fastest person in the world.

"OOOhhh I am just in time!" Aunt Marie says as she walks into the apartment. There are only 6 chairs at the table so Leo and Adam stand.

"Chicken was dry and the beans and rice tasted weird." Uncle Jed complains.

"No, it was just yours." Leo grumbles. Adam and I burst out laughing. Chase smiles and opens his mouth, which I think is his version of laughing.

"What was that!" Uncle Jed yells. Our laughs quickly stop. "Are you suggesting that the girl is posionin' me? Huh HUH!"

"No sir, I am sorry it was just a joke." Leo says defensively.

"Good, don't you brats forget how good we are to you." He yells as he grabs his jacket and walks out the door. When he leaves I start on the dishes and Leo and Adam head back to our bedroom.

9:00 PM. later that same night

I am finishing the last load of laundry and Chase is working on some extra credit homework. When suddenly the door kicks open.

"BREE!" A drunk man's voice yells. "Where's my.. my.. my….." I run over and grab him before he falls over. Suddenly he jumps up.

"WHERE the hell is my drink?" He asks.

"No more drinks." I tell him.

"What do you mean no more drinks? The party just got started?" He asks.

"No, you are-" SMACK- He slaps me hard on the face. I fall to the ground. He then kicking me and yelling "I SAY NO MORE DRINKS NOT YOU, YOU ARE NOTHING AND I AM-" A person runs and jumps on Uncle Jed and knocks him to the ground. I quickly stand up and see Chase on the ground. He is not hooked up to his oxygen tank and is currently being beat by a very drunk Uncle Jed.

"ADAM, ADAM HELP!" I scream like bloodly murder. Leo and Adam suddenly appear and Adam runs over to Uncle Jed and picks him easily off Chase. Adam throws him up against the wall and starts to punch him violently. It takes a couple seconds for me to register that Adam is seriously hurting him.

"Adam! Stop!" I scream and then Leo and I pull him off Uncle Jed. My attention quickly turns to the bloody man on the floor. I check for a pulse, I can't find one. I check and search but there is none. I try to revive him, but I can't. Adam has killed him.

**All right so, review! Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 3 part 2

Chapter 3

My mind turns, what now? I am then interrupted by the groans of my little brother. Chase! Why is it he always gets forgotten. I run over to his side. His face is covered in blood and he can't breathe.

"ADAM get Chase's tank!" I command him. He runs over grabs it and brings it over. I stick the ends in his nose and the color floods back to his face. I am then reminded of the dead body next to me. A small crowd of neighbors have gathered outside the door. And Aunt Marie, Haley and Cliff are standing over their father's body crying. I know it will only take a couple seconds for people to figure out what happened.

"Adam we need to go NOW!" He nods and we sneak out into the hallway. Adam picks up Chase and holds on to my hand. Leo grabs the other hand I super speed away. I run for a little while before deciding where I want to stop, Austin, Texas.

"Why Austin?" Leo asks.

I shrug "The food is always better in the south."

"I think we need to get some food and rest. Chase isn't lookn' to good." Adam whispers because Chase is still blacked out from the punches.

"Alright, then we will talk about what happened tomorrow morning." I tell him. He nods and we walk around until we come to a crappy looking hotel.

"One room for 4 please." I say to the lady at the front desk.

"Alright deary here is your-… oh my goodness what's wrong with that poor boy's face?" She asks.

"Oh yay I know it's tragic, but that is just the way he looks." Adam says putting a hand on Leo shoulder.

"I think she was talking about Chase, you know the one who is covered in blood!" Leo snaps at him.

"We had a little trouble on the way here." I say quickly.

"Well, come and let me help you poor kids get cleaned up. All of you look like you are starved and beaten." She says walking around the desk.

"Well that would be because we are." Adam mumbles.

"What was that hon?" She asks Adam.

"Nothing." He says quickly.

"Thankyou for your hospitality, but all we really want is some rest." I tell her.

"Are you sure you all lot pretty bad." She protests.

"Yes, we are fine." I say. I grab the key from her hand and walk to the room.

The room is old and looks a little trashy, but that's okay we'll only be in here for one night. There are two beds. Me and Adam get one and Leo and Chase get one.

"Hay look who's awake." Leo says softly.

"Hay, buddy.." Adam says to him.

" What? Where?" Chase's voice is painfully scratchy

"Let's get him cleaned up." I tell them.

Adam picks Chase up and carries him into the bathroom. I wash the blood off his face. "Feel better?" I ask him. He nods. "I know you probably have a lot of questions but right now you need to sleep, we all do." Adam carries him to bed and we all go to sleep.

When I wake up the next morning my whole body hurts. Probably from the stomach blows I received from Uncle Jed. Oh crap. All of last night comes back in one quick blow.

"Bree!" Adam whispers to me loudly.

"What?" I say sitting up. I look and see Adam has the T.V. on. It is on mute so no one else is awake.

"Look at the T,V." He instructs me. My eyes almost pop out of my head when I see what is on the screen. The national news is on and… we are on it.

"Turn the volume on." I say quickly.

"Late last night a man was beaten to death in his own home by one of his foster children." The reporter says. " Mr. Jed Harris came home last night expecting to see his sleeping family waiting for him, but instead he was fatally and violently beaten to death by one of his foster children. The name of this child has not been released yet. Investigators say that the person who beat Jeb Harris must have been extremely strong and dangerous. They say it looks like has was only hit 6 or 7 times before he died. That's all we have for now, but there will be updates every hour."

"Oh man we are in trouble." Leo says. I turn and see he and Leo are sitting up. Chase looks horrified.

"I think we need to tell Chase what happened." I whisper to Adam. He nods and then tells him. I can't tell weather not Chase is sad, scared, upset or happy. He doesn't really have many facial expressions lately. Then- KNOCK KNOCK

"Open up this is the police, we need to talk to you." A manly voice yells. I walk over to the peep hole and see a couple men standing out of the door.

"What do you need to talk to us about?" I yell through the door.

"It's about the incident that happened earlier this morning in Chicago." He says. How did they find us so quickly?

"Ummm… guys what should we do?" I ask. Tears begin to weld in my eyes. Everyone looks at me blankly.

"Leave." Chase's scratchy voice suggests. I nod, without another word everyone grabs onto me and I open the window and super speed out. Luckily we are on the first story. This time I head to L.A.

"What are we going to do?" Leo asks once I stop.

"I..I don't know. I have never been the man with plan, that's always been Chase!" I tell them.

"Well, boy with a plan actually." Adam cracks. I whip my head at him, why is he cracking jokes right now? I look over at Chase, he is smiling at Adam's joke. I guess we have all missed his jokes. Everything back in Chicago was tense.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Leo asks. Chase tugs on my shirt sleeve.

"Yes Chase?" I ask. Maybe he needs to use the bathroom or something.

"Call-"He starts to cough violently "dad" he finally get out before coughing again.

"Yes!" I exclaim "That's a wonderful idea, he will know what to do. Chase you are a genius!" Which I think is the first time I have actually admitted that. I whip out my phone, which I thank God I still have in my pocket form last night. And then I call Mr. Davenport. While the phone rings I realize we didn't face time him last night.

"Hello?" Mr. Davenport says on the other end of the line.

"Mr. Davenport, it's me Bree." I say nervously.

"BREE! Oh my gosh, was that you guys on the news, you know that thing in Chicago?" He asks.

"Umm, yay. He came home drunk and started to beat me and Chase. And then Adam went a little too far…" I explain.

"Alright we can talk about that later. Right now I need to know-"He starts.

"Mr. Davenport?" I ask. There is no answer.

"Hello, Bree" An evil voice says.

"Who is this? Where is Mr. Davenport?" I demand.

"If you want to see your daddy or mommy again you will have to come and find them. Don't worry I believe in you… my sweet sweet bionic. Tell me, how's little brother doing? Still breathing okay?" He says. My mouth drops. Justin Hammers and that's all I can think.

**K, so review**

**Oh and if you haven't read my other story's The Not So Great Life; What Might Happen; My Last Word To You… please read them and review!**


	14. Chapter 4 part 2

Chapter 4

"What is it Bree?" Adam asks. I put down the phone, look at him and say-

"Hammers has Mr. Davenport and Tasha."

"So wait say that again?" Adam says later. We are at a café eating some breakfast. I take a deep breath and tell him, once again, what Justin Hammers had said to me an hour earlier.

"He said that if we ever wanted to see Mr. Davenport or Tasha again we were going to have to find them." I sigh. How are we supposed to find them? He gave us no clues. Chase taps my shoulder and hands me a notepad. We decided to get him one so he could talk to use easier. Honestly I don't know why we didn't think of this soon.

"_Maybe S.H.I.E.L.D. can help us_" He writes.

"That's a good idea, but how can we contact them?" I ask him.

"What's a good idea?" Adam asks.

"How do we contact who?" Leo asks.

"_Didn't they give you a number or something?" _He writes.

"No" I say flatly.

"I am so lost." Adam says.

"When aren't you?" Leo jokes.

"Ha ha very funny." Adam mumbles.

"_Get me to a computer and I will find a number."_ He writes.

"Alright, let's go!" I exclaim.

"Go? Go where?" Adam asks.

"To the library." I smile.

"Ugh." He complains.

"I HATE THE LIBRARY!" Adam yells, when we are in the middle of the library.

"SSSSHHH." People hush.

"Sorry..." He grumbles.

"Are you done yet Chase?" Leo complains. We have only been here 20 minutes and somehow he is already bored. It's a library there is no better place on Earth to nap and I know he is tired because we all are.

"No." Chase's scratchy voice snaps.

The next couple minutes no one can sit still.

"I GOT IT!" Chase yells a couple minutes later. Immediately he doubles over and has a coughing fit. Blood comes pouring out of him mouth and nose. It gets all over the keyboard and screen. People near us look at him like he is a monster.

"Hay! You are getting all your mouth blood all over the computer." An annoying person yells at him.

"STUFF IT!" Adam bellows at him.

"Make me hamburger meat!" He throws back at him. Adam balls up his fists.

"ADAM!" I quickly yell at him "Remember what happened last time!" His fists go back into a normal position.

"Let's just go." He grumbles. A coughing Chase nods. He turns off the computer and wipes the blood off the computer the best he can. When we get outside he finally stops coughing, but he spends the next couple minutes getting the blood out of his mouth.

"Got the number?" I ask him. He nods and writes it down. I type it into my phone and hit call. It rings and rings and rings. What if this is the wrong number? What is Chase has made a mistake? What if-

"Hello?" A woman asks.

"Is this…" I then realize I have know idea whose number I have. Chase must know what I am thinking because he quickly writes down Jemma Simmons. "Jemma Simmons?" I continue.

"It is, who is this?" She asks me in her polite English accent.

"Umm… this is Bree Davenport. You know the bionic girl." I say smiling. Chase has come through, but when doesn't he?

"Bree! Oh my gosh, how did you get his number? Never mind that, what do you need? How have the Harris's been to you?" She asks me.

"Well, Mr. Harris is dead so…"

"Oh my, how on earth did that happen?" She asks.

"It's a long story. Listen I didn't call you for a social hour. I just got a call from Justin Hammers saying that he has Mr. Davenport and Tasha and if we ever want to see them again we are going to have to find them. Problem is we have no idea where he is." I tell her.

"Oh dear that is quite a problem, isn't it?" She symphonizes "Wait he called you?"

"Well not exactly, I called Mr. Davenport and he snatched him while we are talking and then started talking to me." I explain.

"Oh." She says. "I am guessing what you are asking for is help from S.H.I.E.L.D"

"Yay, it is." I tell her.

"Well I am sorry but S.H.I.E.L.D. is not permitted to enter in private investigations, but I can help you in my own time." She offers.

"That would be nice." I tell her.

"Alright, good. Now what exactly do you need?" She asks.

"Well, all we really need is help finding them. We can handle it after that." I tell her.

"Hmmm…" She ponders. "Well, Justin Hammers wants to capture you three, correct? That's why he took the only thing that could cause you to walk willingly into his trap. So I am guessing that he would leave hints or clues." She instructs.

"But he didn't leave any hints or clues." I tell her.

"Keep looking, not all clues are completely obvious." She say.

"Alright, will do, thanks." I say before hanging up.

"So?" Adam asks me.

"She said that S.H.I.E,L,D. can't help us, but to keep looking because Hammers definitely wants us to find him." I explains.

"Man this stinks." Leo complains.

"We just need to think." I tell them "If you were an evil maniac that wanted to be found where would you hide?"

"An ice-cream shop." Adam suggest. We never finished breakfast.

"_The museum"_ Chase writes.

"Home." Leo says.

"No, Leo." I tell him. Then Chase rapidly tugs on my sleeve.

"_Leo is right! He wants to be found and where worst to hide someone than their own home?"_ He writes smiling.

"What did he say?" Leo asks.

"He said you are right." I tell him flatly.

**Review, or else dun dun d,a jk but seriously do it : /**


	15. Chapter 5 part 2

Chapter 5

"Are you sure about this Chase?" I ask him. He nods confidently.

I put my hand on the handle of the front door of our house. I take a deep breath and pull and push the handle. We walk into the living room. I smell the air, it smells like home. I smile as happy memories flood my mind.

"No one's here." I hear Adam say bring me back to reality.

"Yeah guys, there's no Hammers." Leo agrees.

"I'm sorry Chase but you're-"

"Right." A sinister voice hisses. We whip around and see Justin Hammers staring at us. "I don't know what is more surprising. That you guys figured where I was so fast or" He jesters to Chase "That you are still alive. I mean I thought I finished you off!" This ticks me off. How dare he talk about what he did to Chase!

"Shut up." Adam growls. I guess I'm not the only one that was bothered by his comment.

"Oooo, meat sack can speak!" He teases.

"HEY! Don't talk to Adam like that!" Leo yells at him. Adam and Leo have really grown close since they started working in the store with each other.

"Don't worry, worthless, there is plenty of teasing to go around." He jeers.

"Cut the chit chat, where's Tasha and Mr. Davenport?" I snap at him.

"Looks like speedy feet wants to get things done. Don't worry sweetheart, mommy and daddy are okay,… for now." He grins evilly.

"What do you want for them, other than our chips because you can't have them." I try to sound confident.

"I don't want your chips anymore. No, no, no I want something much more, useful now." He answers. "I want your secrets." What does he mean 'our secrets' he already knows about our bionic secret, there really isn't anymore to us than that.

"What do you mean?" Leo asks.

"What? You mean little Chasey hasn't told you?" He teases.

"Chase, what is he talking about?" I ask him. He looks like he is about to past out. "CHASE!" He snaps back to reality. He takes a deep breath and starts to write, seconds later he hands me a notepad.

_Back at the warehouse Hammers took me to this room and started to torture me for the secrets of Davenport industries. Of course I didn't tell him any, and that's why I can't breathe without help and can't hardly talk. It was the things he did to me…_

"What secrets?" I ask him. He grabs the notepad and writes, then he gives it back.

_A little over a year ago it was leaked Davenport Industries was partnering up with a secret organization and people wanted to find out who Davenport Industries was partnered with. Hammers was one of them and when he found out about our chips he used it as an excuse to capture us without the story becoming to public. Because explosion kills 3 teens sounds a lot less suspicious than manic kidnaps billionaire's kids. He was never really that interested in our chips, that was just an extra. _

"What, why." I am flabbergasted. I have no words.

"Just starting to realize that daddy had a couple dirty secrets?" Hammers asks.

"Something is missing. Why do you care who Davenport Industries works with?" I ask him.

"Ahh, you see that's where things get interesting. At first when I heard that Davenport Industries had a partner I was like you, uninterested, but then I hear what Davenport Industries was making for this secret organization, nuclear weapons." He smiles. I see Chase wiggle uncomfortable. "Since I got nowhere with the little robot over there I decided to move onto the next best thing, Mr. Davenport Industries himself. That weak little man, it didn't that much for him to spill his guts!"

"What you spilt Mr. Davenport's guts! I thought you said he was okay!" Adam yells.

"No, Adam it's a metaphor." Leo informs him.

"Are you sure? He seemed pretty serious!" Adam says. Leo just shakes his head.

"Anyway, I got all the information I needed out of him." He smiles at the memory. "He pretended not to know anything. 'I don't understand! I thought S.H.I.E.L.D. was fake. I had no idea, I thought it was a fake internet thing!' He tried so hard to pretend not to know, but I saw right through his bad acting."

"Wait! Davenport Industries is making weapons for S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Leo exclaims.

"What I still don't understand is how you found out about the partnership in the first place?" I ask.

"And I don't understand how you thought Chase would know anything about it?" Leo asks.

"And I don't understand calculus!" Adam exclaims.

"Well first of all, I'm not just some criminal. I am a head leader of HIYDRA. So I know a little more about everything than you might think. I actually didn't find out that Davenport Industries was partnered with S.H.E.I.L.D I actually found out that S.H.I.E.L.D. was partnered with a new company and eventually I figure out that it was with Davenport Industries. That's when I came after you three." He explains. So much is going through my head that I can't think straight, but Chase can.

He runs toward Hammers and jumps on him sending them both to the grown. Before Hammers can react Chase puts his force field around the two of them. Hammers looks like he is confused, but then he starts to punch Chase.

"Chase!" I scream and I run toward him. I pound the force field desperate to save him, but he just ignores me.

"Bree, we need to find them!" Adam demands. I nod and the 3 of us run around looking for them. I can't find them. I wish Chase could help.

"I found them!" Leo yells. I super speed to his voice.

"Where are they?" I ask him rapidly. We are in the foyer. He points to the garage door. I look out the little window and see them fanatically trying to get out of the garage.

"What's wrong with them? Why are the freaking out?" I ask.

"Look, the car is running." He gasps. Oh carp, if you do that you can die from carbon dioxide poisoning.

"Why don't they just stop the car?" I ask.

"Do I look like I know?" he yells. We start to pull on the door, but Hammers has welded the locks. Then Adam runs in.

"ADAM! Bust down the door!" Leo yells. He nods and seconds later the door is lying on the door.

"KIDS!" Tasha and Mr. Davenport pant. They run out of the garage. They look horrible.

"Where's Chase?" Mr. Davenport asks. Chase! How could we forget, again! We all look at each other and run into living room. Hammers and Chase in nowhere to be seen. We look around frantically, but we can't find them.

"Looking for me?" A crazed voice hisses. We whip around and see a bloody man. Hammers is holding a bloody blacked out Chase by the neck.

"Chase!" I scream and take a step toward him.

"Don't move!" He demands loudly. He then rips out a gun and points it at Chase's head. "Anyone moves and the kid gets it!"

"Okay, okay…." Mr. Davenport hushes. "You have control. What do you want with us?"

"I want your secrets. I want your secrets." He repeats.

"You already have them." Mr. Davenport tell him softly careful not to make a wrong move. "You already know about their bionics and working with S.H.I.E.L.D. We have no more secrets."

"YES YOU DO!" He insists.

"No, I'm sorry we don't." He whispers to him.

"AAAAHHHHHGGGGG!" He yells. He pulls the gun away from Chase's head and fires it at the ceiling. Then he points it back at his head.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down!" Mr. Davenport orders.

"If you don't tell me your secrets I'm gona, I'm gona-" BANG BANG BANG! A gun goes off. Chase is dead. He is dead. Hammers had killed him. Justin Hammers's body falls to the ground. Behind him a woman wearing a black S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform is holding a gun.

"I really hate doing that." She grumbles.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"My name is Judith Lickerland, but you call me Agent Judi. Although you might know me as Agent Penelipope Lickerland's older and smarter sister." My eyes widen. She looks just like Penny. Same red hair, long nose and light blue eyes and same 'oh crap' look in her face.

"Penny never told me she had a sister." I tell her.

"Well we didn't really talk to her." Leo tells me. For the first time I realize how upset I was about losing someone I didn't actually know that well.

"Typical Penny, doesn't even remember to mention her older and much better looking sister." She says.

"Guys?" Chase groans sitting up.

"Chase!" We all yell. We run over and help him up.

"You look terrible." Judi laughs. We all look at her like she is crazy, man agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. are messed up. "Anyway, I got a couple vans filled with people who want to talk to you guys, specifically you Mr. Davenport."

A couple minutes later our house is filled with people. Hammers's body was taken away. Someone helps Chase and a ton of different people asked a ton of different questions. About an hour into the interrogation Judi walks up and asks to speak the four of us.

"Listen, you guys are going to be allowed back home. The agency is going to take care of your little 'Mr. Harris thing'." She tells us. We all nod. "Well, I got to go. So hang tight and don't forget to watch your back, Hammers is dead but his partners and friends are still out there." She warns.

"Judi!" I call out to her as she walks away. "I'm sorry about Penny." Her face drops and she nods. Then she walks out the door.

"Davenports?" A low man's voice says.

"Yeah?" Adam says.

"You four did a great job out there. Maybe, when you guys are older you can join S.H.I.E.L.D. We'd love to have you." He says.

"Really, cool" Leo exclaims. The man smiles and nods. Then he walks away. The house clears up and hour later.

"You guys want to watch a movie?" Leo offers. I don't think any of us do, but it feels like the right thing to do. So we sit down and watch a movie. Life just got wackier, but I think I like it.

**The End**

**Welp, I guess that's it. Bye!**


	16. Author's Question

Just a question...

Should I make a squeal or was the first one bad enough, only reason I ask is because for a long story it had little reviews and there was some hate in there from a couple of different people. I don't mind it (the hate), I just want to know if it is a good idea to make more. It would be about the Lab Rats taking up the offer of becoming official S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

side note: Check out my other stories! Crossroads, What Might Happen (one shot), The Not So Great Life, My Last Words to You and if you haven't already which you probably have since you are reading this, Lab Rats of SHIELD!


End file.
